King and Lionheart
by TakingShelter
Summary: Mystical creatures still trouble Camelot, and Arthur is still very unaware of Merlin's powers. But the prince can't help the feelings he feels for his Servant. After spending a night together Merlin disappears, and Arthur chases after her. He is faced with a great surprise. How will he deal with bringing a child into the world? And the imposing war on the Kingdom? Fem-Merlin.
1. An opening

I do not own Merlin all the credit goes to BBC. I only one those characters that I place into the story line for plot reasons. ( Trust me if I owned Merlin Merthur would be real.)

* * *

There seemed to be a never ending buzz in Camelot, the constant chitter chatter of the townspeople mixed with those of the royal house always seemed to make for some interesting news. Whether on that day the news was true or not, didn't change the fact that it could spread like wildfire through the kingdom. On one particularly dreary autumn day, the rumors had been fluxating to a new high. It was strange to wonder how some people seemed to be able to believe these topics, but all the same if they had a boring life why not talk about someone who had an interesting one. Someone like Prince Arthur. It wasn't strange to him, often did he find himself the topic of rumours. But after one small misunderstanding from what seemed a simple nosy kitchen maid with red hair and a freckled face, the young prince found himself in a rather awkward situation

"What?" The blonde prince raised his eyebrows, a mix of shock and disbelief crossing over his structured face. " You're joking."

"I'm afraid not sire, half of Camelot is truly under the impression that you are the mysterious man who is seen running around the street...naked My lord." Gaius had overheard the talk this morning, with a seemingly very amused Merlin whilst he had been running his errands.

Across the room, Merlin was leaning against the the wall dressed in one of her normal olive coloured dresses. It wasn't anything fancy, no where near Morgana's dresses. But she never complained, clothes were clothes. She trying her best not to let her giggles escape her full lips, as the scene played out in front of her. The look on the princes face was priceless, it wasn't very often one would see him so baffled and embarrassed.

"Who is the source of these rumors!" Arthur demanded, his face now bright pink.

It was that moment that Merlin finally chose to speak up, once she was certain she had gained her composure.

"Well Sire." She always teased the word, only ever using it in front of the royal court. "Have you thought that there might be sources of the rumours, you know maybe the people who saw you naked?" The look Arthur sent her was enough to silent her, though a small smirk remained on her lips.

"Merlin?"

"Shut up? Right" Stifling another laugh she swayed from foot to foot.

"Good. Now, I would like a full investigation on this matter!" Arthur declared. " I need to know who started this, and quickly have the matter put to an end before it spreads farther than Camelot!" Abruptly storming out of the hall, he stopped in the door frame giving Merlin a look that told her to follow. With a sigh she complied pushing herself off the wall and trailing behind the tall man.

"Well just look at it this way." She tried to reassure, " It's not as bad as the female rumour, you know the one where-" She was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Yes Merlin, I know the one. We agreed to never bring that one up again." Once again the prince was blushing as he spoke through his teeth. Merlin couldn't help but think it was cute, not like she'd ever actually admit that to him.

"Oh right, because that one wasn't all rumour." She replied letting out a laugh.

"Merlin." Arthur groaned. " You are the worst servant, it's like you don't have a filter on you."

"Dollophead." She muttered under her breath.

" What was that?"

"I said, would you like a loaf of bread?" She gave him an innocent very Merlin smile. She knew Arthur had heard what she really said by the unamused look on his face. But she just kept her grin.

"Yes and while you're at that, I need you to wash my laundry, muck out the stables, and polish my armour." Arthur returned.

" Oh is that all?" Merlin muttered dryly.

"For now, I make sure to think of some more chores for you by the time you're done." He gave her a teasing smirk and headed down the hall. Maybe she had chosen the wrong day to resume their normal banter. The whole rumour thing had the prince somewhat on edge. But with a sigh she made her way down to the stables.

-

By the time she had finished the chores, the sun was starting to set over the horizon, and she found herself walking alone through the halls. By walking it was more of a hurried run, already she was an hour late to delivering Arthurs dinner. The silver platter in her hands had an assortment of bread cheese and meat. A much nicer meal then anything she would ever eat. Without bother to knock she walked into Arthur's chambers, it was dim but she could hear voices. Silently she set the tray down and started to slowly head out of the room before she was caught and yelled at for being late once again.

"Merlin." Instead of Arthur's voice calling her, it was Uther's. " You always seem to be good at solving trouble." The king was sitting at Arthurs desk, while the prince was looking out the window. She heard him scoff.

"You're talking about Merlin right?" The blonde had a skeptical look on his face. " She's normally the one causing the trouble Father." He gave her a sickly sweet smile, and she narrowed her eyes in return at him.

"Yes well she is also very good at fixing it. I want you to find out who started these rumours. I have reason to think it might be another maid, and I want you to find out who. Do you think you can handle that?" Uther questioned, before she could answer he stood up. " Good, now my dinner is waiting." He strode out of the room in a very kingly manner, leaving the two alone. Turning to leave after the King, she was stopped by Arthurs voice.

"Not so fast, you're late." He acknowledged, raising his eyebrows. " How many times this week is that? Four?"

" Three actually." She started to set up the small table in his room. " But your food might not be so late if you weren't such a royal prat." She glanced over at him with an amused smile.

"You do realize I am the future king of Camelot you're talking to right?" Arthur though always amused by her feisty personality had to pretend he wasn't.

"Royal Prat." She corrected herself.

"Merlin." He drug her name out in annoyance, which just made her smile.

"Yes Sire ? " She questioned going back to her innocent act. He huffed at her, never could he beat her when she pouted her lower lip and batted her eyes. Instead he always found himself caught in a daze of her beauty.

" N-nothing, just stop being such an idiot." He retorted. " You can pick up the tray in the morning, for now you're dismissed." He waved his hand and gestured her to leave. Unlike most serving girls she didn't bow when she entered or left a room, she just walked out smiling a bit to herself.

-  
The next day, Merlin found her self at work early, which happened on very few rare occasions. But she lingered outside the servants quarters before slowly pushing open the door. It was a small room with a few tables and a couple beds. She received a few dirty glares, from some of the lower class girls. But others smiled and welcomed her. The room was dusty like normal, though most of them spent their day cleaning for the king. They never had time to clean their own residence, not like they'd want to after a long day of doing it for someone else.

She glanced around the room at the faces, she recognized most of them some she talked to in the halls, others just because she'd seen them around. All but one, a small girl with bright red hair and a very freckled face. She wore a worn dress , and looked rather pale and fidgety. Merlin felt herself drawn towards this girl. She was sitting alone at one of the old wooden tables that was covered with dust. She walked over to her and took a seat in the chair across from her.  
"Hi." Merlin chirped, making the smaller girl jump. " Oh I didn't mean to scare you." She apologized quickly. " I'm Merlin."She reached her hand out to the other girl, and after a moment she took it.

"My name is Slyvia." She dropped Merlins hand, and gave her an awkward half smile.

"New around here right?"

" Yes, h-how did you know?" She had a nervous stutter to her that drew Merlins suspicions. She always did have a good gut when it came to people.

"I just haven't seen you around before, how are you liking it here? Any friends?" She questioned trying to make idle chit chat.

"I uhm, yeah I guess." She gave Merlin a wary look.

"What about stories? Have you heard any good ones? Stumbled upon any misleading information?" So maybe Merlin was about as subtle as being run through with a sword.

By the girls reaction she new she may have just found the key to it all easier than she had planned. The girl stood abruptly eyes wide, and quickly exited the room. She felt bad for her, she probably hadn't meant to start this, but she was new here. After moment of sitting there she stood up and followed the girl down the hall.

"Hey wait!" Merlin called out chasing after her. " I didn't mean to spook you off."

She turned around, her eyes still wide.

"I know who you are, you're the princes maid. He'll have be beheaded! I didn't know oh please don't tell him, it was a misunderstanding! I only told one person, I didn't think all this would happen. I feel so bad." She spoke in a quiet rushed voice. " I can't get fired from here, I have a little brother and my parents are ill and-"

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone." Merlin gave the girl a reassuring smile. Sure she was meant to find out who had started this mess, but the girl seemed genuinely sorry. "If you ever hear anything suspicious, just be careful who you tell it to to prevent something like this from happening again."

" Thank you so much! Of course!" She bowed her head smiling up at her.

"No problem, I have to run there's a prince who can't tie his own shoes looking for me." She joked lightly, before running off down the hall.

A smirk played over Slyvia's lips as she watched Merlins retreating back.

-

" What is this nonsense!" Arthur shouted, pacing angrily across his chambers still only half dressed. Merlin picked up on how the muscles in his chest rippled when he slammed his fist down on the table. " I can tie my own shoes! Who ever started this rumour will be fired!"

A slight wave of betrayal passed over her, and she knew who had passed this one around. She had trusted that girl even protected her, and here she had passed around her joke like it was reality. An annoyed sigh passed through her lips, she'd have another talk with Slyvia.

"Merlin, what's up with you today? You're not the one who has to deal with this." Arthur gave her a look of annoyance. He let his gaze linger on her taking in her pale skin, and long tangled dark hair that was tied up in a bun to stay out of her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm going to go uh fetch a couple books from Gaius." She turned on her heel and headed from the room, hearing the princes voice call after her.

"You're not done helping me get dressed!"

"Red shirt, top drawer." She called over her shoulder. Turning a bit too quickly she ran smack into another figure. She felt her face brush up against something cold, chainmail. and tilted her head to notice Gwaine face, an amused smile on his lips.

"Do you two ever not act like an old married couple?" He questioned raising his eyebrows.

"What? We do not!" Her cheeks flushed a bright pink, that just furthered Gwaine's amusement.

" Whatever you say Merlin." He winked at her, and continued on his way starting to whistle a happy tune.

She stood there for a moment waiting for her blush to disappear before heading down to the kitchens in hope of finding the same redheaded girl as yesterday. To her dislike she found that she wasn't there. After a brief conversation with the cook she was on her way down to the armoury. Apparently she was taking on another servants duties for the day polishing the knights armour. Silently Merlin moved through the castle halls and down the stairs till she reached the the armoury doors. Over years over working here she knew where every creaking stone was and how to avoid it.  
Inside the armory she noticed Slyvia, she wasn't polishing any of the armour. No she was admiring herself in one of the knights shoulder plates, a smile on her lips. When Merlins reflection appeared in the background she dropped it a loud clang echoing through the cramped space.

"Oh- Merlin." She turned and bowed her head. The whole bowing thing confused her, she was just a servant like her. " I guess you're here to tell me off?" She looked at the ground.

"Why do you bow to me? I'm not of noble blood there is no need." A sigh escaped her lips. " Yeah, I guess. Why did you spread another rumour?"

"You're so close to the Prince, I figured that-" She shook her head trailing off. " I just...I can't help it. I like when people notice me and when I have gossip they want to talk to me. I'm sorry."

"You need to stop this okay? Arthur is willing to fire whoever is coming up with these rumours." Merlin warned with a stern tone. " I'm not going to cover for you again okay?" She could practically see Arthur frowning at her, she always believed in the good in people. And normally that got her in trouble

" Yes, thank you so much!" Before Merlin could respond the girl rushed from the room. A confused look passed over her face, and something about the situation made her decide to follow her. She didn't return back to the servants tunnels, but instead went deeper into the castle. Through the winding halls, and down the old stone one point she felt the ribbion fall from her hair, and she knew picking it up could get her noticed. So she left it there. Once in awhile Merlin would step a bit too loudly, but still she managed to go unnoticed. Or at least so she thought.

"Good you're still there." She turned around a smirk playing on her lips. " I had to get you somewhere no one could walk in and...see you."

"What are you getting at."

"What you haven't figured it out yet? She gave her a dark smile and walked forwards. " I've been trying to lure you away since the day I got here. It's why I started the rumours." She laughed. " And you actually believed my sob story."

"So this was all just a plan so you could get me away from everyone. You know if you had just asked me to talk in private that would have worked as well." Merlin cocked her eyebrow.

"It would have been less fun though." She sighed. " I just need you out of the way, I see the way the Prince looks at you when you're not looking. If you're out of the picture then someone else can walk in. Of course with a little help." She raised her hand, and it was then she noticed the flask with a bright pink liquid in it. " He'll be under my spell so to speak."

Merlin felt her self fill with anger, she wouldn't let this woman lay a finger on Arthur. If she even touched a single hair on his beautiful head, she would make sure she was thrown from the castel her self.

"I won't let you." Stepping forwards she reached for the flask.

Before she could realize what was going on she noticed the girls fingertips glow a bright blue and a ball fly towards her. It felt like a thousand little bolts of electricity where suddenly running through her veins. It stung, her body tingling.

"Magic?" She choked out, glancing up. About to mutter and incantation of her own she noticed the smirk on her lips, then the sudden rushing metal of the chandelier above her. Before everything went black.

" Merlin!" Arthur called impatiently banging on the door to the small house that he shared with his physician. It was wasn't unusual for the girl to be late, and show up at noon. But it was almost seven at night and still no sign of her . The Prince was poorly dressed since he didn't have the help of his favourite ( Though he won't admit it) maid. " Merlin!" He called door was swung open by a very worried looking Gaius.

"I am afraid she is not here sire." He replied. " I thought that she had been with you since yesterday. She never did come home last night."

With his words he was suddenly filled with worry, sure Merlin disappeared from time to time. But normally it meant there was some sort of trouble going on. And normally Gaius had a clue to wear she was.

"I fear something may have happened to her, she isn't one to leave without telling anyone." Gaius sighed.

" I will have my knights search the castle for her, I will find the reason to her disappearance." With that he turned and headed out of the small house and moved swiftly back towards his quarters. His mind was filled of images of Merlin, her pale skin, full lips, beautiful sapphire eyes. The ones that always had such a playful gleam in them. The way the odd strand of hair fell from her bun, and all he wanted to do was pull the ribbon from it and run his fingers through the dark waves. How he always craved to hear her laugh in the mornings with his wakeup call, and always wished to make her smile. He would always be there to protect her.

-  
The knights had searched long and hard looking for some sign of the small girl, it was well into the next day before they finally came across a lead.

"Merlin? Oh she was around here looking for some other girl. Sent her down to the armoury I did." The cook responded easily. "Why where's she at?"

"We don't know. Thank you." Arthur ran from the kitchen, Percival and Gwaine on his flank. They checked the Armoury last night but there could have been something they missed. After another quick look over of the place, the Prince found himself getting antsy and nervous.

" She'll be alright Arthur." Gwaine soothed. " It's Merlin."

"That's exactly why I'm worried!" Arthur spat trying not to show why he cared, but it was too late. All the knights were very aware of the feelings he had for her, but he couldn't act of him due to him being the future prince of Camelot, and her being a serving girl. " It's Merlin! Now go check down the halls." He ordered them out.

Standing alone in the silence for a few minutes he heard a commotion, and his name being shouted. Running into the hall he was faced with a red in the face Gwaine.

"I found this." He held out a ribbon, it looked ordinary at first glance. But then he noticed the colour, it was an ocean blue. " Merlin." Before another word could be said he bolted down the hall in which Gwaine had came, he didn't even stop though the fire in his lungs was screaming at him too.

A dim candle showed a figure moving ahead of him, they were walking weird and hunched over. Every step looked like it pained them, and he could hear the small whimpers from where he was standing. His eyes widened.

"Merlin!" He called running forwards to her, she had one hand wrapped around her ribs the other on the wall keeping her on her feet. Her hair was loose and tangled, and there was dried blood on her face. " What happened to you? Is that blood." He examined her forehead.

" I was trying to find that rat, the one that ate the hole in your boot." She whispered in a small voice, a smile playing on her lips. " But you seem worried."

"That was three years ago!" He was thankful for the darkness in the tunnel for it covered his flush. " Yes well, who else is going to clean my chambers right? Everyone else puts things in strange spots." He gave her a soft smile. " Let me help you."

"No Arthur I'm fine." To her dismay and relief, he didn't listen. She felt her feet picked up from under her as now she was being cradled in Arthur's strong arms. It was nice to be off her feet, she had been struggling down here since she woke up two hours ago, and was certain that she had fractured her ankle.

A part of her liked to be cradled like this, she felt safe in his hold and soon she found herself leaning into him. Her head rested against his chest, and she felt like she needed to tell him something, but her memory was still fuzzy from the blow of the chandelier falling. Why had that fallen on her again?

Oh

"Arthur, there's a servant girl and she plans on giving you a love potion." She rushed the words out so quickly she was amazed that he managed to actually understand her. " She's also the one who has been spreading the rumours, and the one who left me down here. She has magic of some sort and she dropped a chandelier on me."

" Slow down Merlin." He soothed, glancing at the wide eyed girl in his arms. " You can tell me all the details once we're out of here, and you're not so shaken." He spoke softer than normal. " You'll sleep in my room tonight It's closer, I'll get Gwaine to get Gaius to check your wounds over."

"Your room?" She gave him a skeptical look. " Arthur your rooms far too fancy for me."

" It's closer, and you don't get a choice in this."

"Prat."

A smile crossed Arthur's lips and he chuckled softly.

-

Gaius looked over Merlin frowning.

"Why is it you always get yourself into these predicaments?" He questioned with a sigh. " I feel like I bandage you up far too much." She had two broken ribs, a fractured ankle and a large dark bruise on her side. He told her that she should remain on bed rest until she is healed, and to her surprise Arthur agreed.

"Sorry." She mumbled sheepishly. Her cheeks had a rosy tint to them as she could feel Arthur's eyes on her form behind the thin sheet that closed around his bed. She was half naked so Gaius could wrap her ribs. Even if he couldn't make anything out, she still felt nervous having him there. Once he had finished wrapping her wounds she slipped into the nightgown she had on and let the curtains be drawn back around her.

Arthur had to do his best to keep his eyes on her face and not the thin material that barely hid her body.

"How are you feeling." He questioned walking forwards.

"Tired, worried. Percival is trying to find Slyvia right?" She asked stifling a yawn.

"Yes, I expect news from him still." He gave her a small smile. " If you're tired sleep."

"How can I sleep when you're dressed so-." She yawned. " Terribly, you really can't go without me."

"Sorry I was a little too busy trying to save you to worry about clothes." He muttered sarcastically.

"I can save my self."

"No you can't."

Their banter was disbanded when the a knock drew their attention. Percival stepped in. He bowed his head, eyeing the two.

" There is no report of this Kitchen maid ever being a part of the staff let alone here. Nobody has ever heard of her before." He gave Merlin a wary look.

"What? I didn't make it up! Do you think I go down to tunnels alone for run and like getting hurt?" She snapped.

"Merlin." Arthur soothed. " Thank you Percival."

With that they were alone again.

"I'm not crazy." She mumbled.

" I know." He laughed a bit. " Go to sleep Merlin." With those last words ringing in her head, she did.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The chemistry will definitely be built a lot more in the next chapter so keep an eye out for that!


	2. Battle clutched and angel touched

**Disclaimer- I do not own Merlin, trust me if I did Merthur would be real. BBC Owns them and I am simpally jealous.**

Two weeks had passed since the day Merlin had been found in the tunnels. Still there was no sign of Slyvia. It was like she had erased her presence from the mind of everyone she had ever met, except for Merlin. Which made no sense to her, she had wanted to give the Prince a love draft, those days when Merlin had been lost and unconscious would have been the perfect time. But it seemed that she may have actually had other motives. A part of the young sorceress wondered if the scheme she had been told was just a cover up for another. But still she could only wonder.

The hall was filled with people, Arthur was at the head of them all talking about something Merlin wasn't quite paying attention too. He was standing in place of Uther, who seemed to have come down with a nasty illness that left him on bedrest. So the speech didn't really interest her, something about crops and that was all she caught.

Half way through the Princes ramble the doors to the hall where slammed open, the sound making many people jump, and snapped Merlin from her daze. There in the doorway was Gwaine and Percival and a cluster of knights behind them. They all looked red in the face and were breathing heavily.

"Arthur!" Gwaine called,and stumbled forward. There was a look of distress in his eyes. "There is an army not two days away heading to Camelot." He spoke quickly, but every word was heard.

"What? Are you sure of this?" Arthur stepped towards his men, and Merlin watched moving towards them as well.

"Yes, at least twenty thousand men. The bear Odins flag." Gwaine looked towards his prince, now awaiting commands.

"Odin? We signed a peace treaty with him a year ago." Arthur look confused but worried all the same. " You have to be positive that you saw this."

"What Gwaine says is true My Lord, I saw it with my own eyes as well. As with the rest of your knights." Percival gave him a grave look.

"Very well then. Prepare for sieg." Arthurs voice rose above the buzzing of the room, and the knights bowed hurrying out of the hall. " Merlin, with me." He walked from the room without another word. Merlin followed hurriedly behind him.

"Arthur, are you sure that going into sieg is going to-" She was cut off by his voice.

"What do you purpose I do, we have to be ready. Camelot will not fall, even if Oden has betrayed our trust." He glanced at her. " To the armoury"

Hurriedly they rushed down the stairs, she was still sore from her injuries and limped slightly but she managed to keep pace with him. After the third flight of stairs, he noticed and gave her an apologetic look, which she returned with a smile that told him she would be okay. Once inside the armoury she began to quickly fasten his armour on. No one spoke, but a heaviness could be felt in the air. His body seemed to be shaking slightly and she frowned.

"Arthur." She spoke softly, glancing up at him.

"Not now Merlin." He paused. " When was the last time you polished these?" He questioned trying to ease the tension, to his dismay Merlin wasn't in the mood for their normal banter.

"Arthur." She repeated.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" She questioned. " Don't say you aren't, I can feel you shaking." She whispered.

"I'm fine, taken back that's all. I hoped to never face another attempt of sieg." He replied. Merlin nodded and slid the metal cuffs on his wrist. Still she felt a little doubt, he was a brave man. The bravest she knew, but they both knew his army was still damaged from the last sieg. They had only ten thousand men,and Arthur would die for any one of them

" Good because you shouldn't be scared." She kept her eyes on his face, as she slid his hands into his gloves. They were close enough that their breath mingled . " We gain strength and courage each time we stop to look fear in the face. When you do something which you think you can not."

"You know Merlin sometimes I get this strange sense of..." He paused to look at her, trying to think of the word. " I don't know what it is, definitely not wisdom." He scoffed with a smile.

"Definitely not." She agreed with a slight laugh. " But I know you can do this, even If I will have to save your royal arse again."

"Save my arse? Merlin I'm not letting you any where near the battle." He gave her a serious look.

"Why's that? I've fought beside you before."

"This is different. Those were brawls, and creatures. This is war Merlin, the greatest monster you will ever know can be those in battle." He gave her a soft look, taking in her beauty. He always did, never knowing when he might see her again. Her pink lips, bright blue eyes. Those ridiculous ears that might just be the cutest thing he ever has seen. He could feel himself getting closer to her, his lips parting slightly ready to press against hers.

Suddenly the door banged open, and in rushed Elliot. The two jumped apart, and Merlin walked to the other side of the room to grab Arthur's sword, to make herself look busy.

"My lord!" He bowed apologetically. " The Knights are ready for your orders, and the sieg is already well being prepared for."

"Right, right. I'm on my way." He headed after Elliot.

"Arthur! You dollophead, your sword!" Merlin called after him. He rushed back in and smiled slightly taking it from her.

-

Hours passed into the next day and everyone was on edge, Merlin had been rushing around since early that morning doing things that others may have deemed useless. Collecting countless buckets of water from the well, along with piles of wood. She was doing the things everyone else seemed to forget about,too focused on the fighting part of it all.

Coming out of the woods they could see the start of Odins men, slowly filing into the fields and vast lands that surrounded Camelot. There were thousands upon thousands of them, and the sight of mass numbers seemed to make the knights lose hope. They were so greatly outnumbered.

"Fear not!" Arthur stood on the balcony above the courtyard, his most trusted knights standing behind him, and of course Merlin as well. "I know that we feel rushed into a war we did not ask for!" His voice boomed echoing over the city. "They outnumber us two to one! But we will not fall! Maybe one day Camelot will surcome to a sieg." He spoke. " But today is not that day! We are the Knights of Camelot! The most noble and brave to ever serve! The might have more men than us, but they will never have a better Knight than anyone of you." He shared a glance with his men. " So we fight! Not because we want to, but because it is our duty! Our duty to the citizens, and to our Kingdom. But also to our self." His gaze rested on Merlin this time, and she was so captivated by him, the way he stood out like the true leader he was destined to be. " And some of us will be lost. But we will not be lost in vain! No each one of you is a hero! And forever you will be one. So my brothers, today we fight for our future."

Below the men shouted raising their swords to him, Arthur raised his back, and as did the rest of the knights of the round table. He left the balcony and Merlin immediately was on his tail.

"I know we talked about this Arthur, but I want to help you. I want to fight."

"No." He replied firmly." War is no place for a servant, let alone a girl."

"So it's because I'm a girl then? You know I can handle my self. Arthur." She noticed Gaius walking towards them down the hall

"For once in your life listen to me Merlin. You are not going to fight, You're going to stay back and help mend with Gaius and Gwen. That's an order, do you understand?" He held her gaze.

"Yes." She responded through her teeth. " You're such a prat."

"Merlin." Gaius spoke as he approached the pair. " I need your help setting up."

"See." Arthur spoke with a bit of smugness to his voice, but also a softness. " I don't want to see you hurt again."

"I'm sorry Sire, but I really must take Merlin from you. It would be best if you headed to the front lines, I fear the battle will start once it's dark." There was only an hour till dusk.

" Right, Thank you Gaius." He turned to Merlin, and smiled softly. He looked like he wanted to hug her but was far too awkward, so he headed off down the hall instead.

She walked in silence beside Gaius, it ended up he only needed her help to set up cots. It wasn't to long after they had started that she felt the castle shake for the first had started. It felt wrong just standing by and healing people, there were so many maids around that could help with that. Merlin needed to be beside Arthur to make sure he was safe, but every time she turned to leave Gaius would catch her and call her over to help. The wounded and dead were piling up,and she was scared that one of these times it was going to be Arthur they carried through the door.

Turning she headed out, but was caught when Gaius grabbed her wrist. " Merlin, you know what he said."

"Yes." She responded. " I don't care, I'm supposed to keep him safe. It's my job, it's my destiny to make sure nothing happens to him. Let me go Gaius." She didn't turn to him, but soon his grip dropped.

"Just be careful." He spoke softer now.

" I will."

- -  
She had quickly dressed in chainmail, and armour making sure it was baggy enough to cover her feminine figure. Her hair was tied up and hidden by the helmet on her head. It was harder for her to walk, because the armour weighed her small frame down. But she passed it off like she had been wearing it for years.

Outside the streets were filled with war shouts, and the sound of fighting. Bodies covered the ground, most Odins men, but some where Arthurs. She stopped to make sure none were the prince.

Behind her she heard some scuffling and turned around pulling out her sword as two men were suddenly on her. She wasn't a bad fighter, never a very good one when it came to weapons either. The clanging echoed around, and she ducked under the odd blow.

"Discendo!" A gold glimmer passed through her eyes, as the magic rushed out of her knocking the two men back into a wall, before they fell to the ground. She didn't wait around to find out if they would wake up. Instead she ran through the streets, stopping to take down the odd soldier, but still she she couldn't find him. She was growing worried, her mind coming to the worst conclusions. Her bones were hurting her, but she pushed through ignoring the screaming coming from her ankle.

That was when she saw him. His hair was wet with blood and sweat, and it trickled down his forehead. He was covered in dirt, and was battle worn. But he seemed to look like a light in the darkness. The red cape with the Camelot crest on it, shining out like a beacon of was taking on three men, and winning easily. But a fourth one was soon coming.

Merlin jumped into the fight taking on the fourth man, casting a quick unnoticed spell to take him down. She continued to help with the others till they all seemed to be gone. His gaze looked her over, seemingly surprised at the size of his saviour.

Never in his life had Arthur seen such a scrawny Knight, but it was obvious to him they knew what they were doing if they had just saved him.

"Come on then!" He motioned her forwards, still oblivious to who it was. Together they ran towards the knights, taking down member after member of Odins no one was looking she'd cast a spell, and soon they started their retreats.

"We did it!" Percival called out, a laugh escaping him "They're retreating!" More knights joined into the cheering, and slowly Merlin tried to make her way out of the crowd before she was noticed. But Arthur followed.

"Hey!You fought with great bravery and-" He was about to continue when he noticed a figure jumping from the building above, their sword aimed right at the prince.

Merlin pushed him from the way. "Regridior." She whispered and watched at the sword went flying from his hands. But still his body landed on top of hers, knocking her to the ground.

Arthur, reacted quickly slicing the man down almost as soon as he landed. Leaning down to help the knight up he was taken back. The helmet of what he thought was just a scrawny man had fallen off. And waves of dark hair pooled out around pale Ivory skin.

"Merlin?" He leaned down and cradled him to her. " You never listen!"

"A thank you would work as well too." She muttered, opening her eyes only slightly dazed. " You know for saving your sorry ass twice tonight."

"I told you not to fight."

"You also told me I never listen." She smiled at him, and he let out half a laugh. Sitting up she felt him still hugging her close to his chest. " Well come on then we need to go back to the castle."

- -

After giving a speech at dawn the prince slept the day away. He was aloud to, after fighting all night he deserved it. But once he passed twelve hours of sleep, Merlin went into his chambers to wake him.

"Wake up, your bandages need to be changed." She muttered moving to light some candles in his room. After a moment she heard a tired groan, and a smile crossed her lips. " Come on then!" She watched as he tossed a pillow over his head. Sighing she walked over and grabbed the pillow from him. He was shirtless like normal, white bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Merlin!" He sat up in bed and glared at her. But his gaze softened, he felt this overwhelming need to hold her, she just looked so beautiful there. With her messy bun, and pale skin. He reached for her, and trailed his fingers down her arm.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, her skin tingled where he touched her.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the bed.

"Arthur?" Her voice was barely a whisper. But he held her so close that he could hear it clearly.

His fingers lightly trailed over her face and he pulled her on top of him. Tilting her chin, he pressed his lips to hers.

After the shock settled in, Merlin found herself kissing him back. Sparks running across her skin, and she straddled his waist above the sheets, her dressed riding up to make it easier. Her fingers trailed over his bare shoulders, and running down his chest. Just feeling the scarred skin, he was so beautiful.

His hand rest of the small of her back, while the other trailed up her leg causing her to gasp. He slowly started to work at the ties on her dress. But after a few moments he got frustrated and just tugged at them, ripping them off.

"I'll buy you a new one." He muttered against her lips, tugging the material off so all she had on was her slip. He glanced up at her and took in her beauty. Biting his lower lip he could feel his length harding underneath the sheets with every touch.  
Merlin was very aware of the bulge rubbing against her thigh, and also how wrong this was. He was a prince, he shouldn't be sleeping with a servant. But everything felt so right in the moment. She started to grind against him, causing a moan to escape his lips. She had never heard that sound from him before. As his hands crept up her slip she raised her arms letting him toss it aside. Her pale perky breasts were revealed, and she blushed. The only piece of material she had on was the thin fabric that covered her wet center.

"Arthur, I've never." She bit her lip nervously.

"You don't have to." He whispered, leaning up to press kisses to her neck.

"I want too."

That was all it took. Arthur switched their positions, pinning Merlin underneath him. She was so beautiful, and he wanted to explore every inch of her. He kissed from her neck to one of her breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. A moan escaped her lips as he worked it softly with his tongue. After a minute he moved to the other giving it the same treatment. Slowly he kissed his way down her stomach and stopped, pulling the last piece of her clothing off leaving her so naked. He could see how wet she was, and couldn't help himself from running his fingers over her wet lips, causing her to gasp. Parting the lips he started to work her clit with his thumb gently rubbing it.

"A-Arthur." She moaned.

He slipped a finger inside of her and slowly thrust it in and out, as she started to moan he added another curling them to hit her g-spot. His pants were tight and restricting, and he needed her, but he wanted her to be ready first. Scissoring his fingers, he saw the slight discomfort that soon turned into pleasure again.

"Please, Arthur." She couldn't take the teasing, she wanted the real thing. Pulling him back up to her, she worked his trousers off, tossing them aside so they were both naked. She felt him at her entrance, and looked in his eyes. "I'm ready."

With that he pushed in, leaning down to kiss her as he saw the discomfort on her face. She was in pain at his size. When tears fell from the corners of her eyes he kissed them away.

"M-move."

He did as he was told, slowly starting to thrust in and out of her. She was so tight around him, it was almost enough to send him over the edge right there. But he wanted her to feel the pleasure. After a couple more thrusts he heard her moan, and her nails dug into his back as she clung to him. Thrusting harder he aimed for the sweet spot grinning when she let out loud moan.  
"Oh god, harder." She moaned, her legs wrapping around his waist pulling him deeper into her. He pounded harder and faster, his mouth attacking the skin on her neck to cover his own moans, and mark her. He was her's and he didn't want anyone else to have her. He had never felt a moment so right before, it was strange to think the previous night there had been a battle. When this moment was so perfect.

She could feel the pleasure building in the pit of her stomach, and she clung to him as if for dear life. Her walls were starting to clench around him and she arched up, moans turning into slight cries of pleasure. Clenching around him she came with a loud cry. He thrust twice more into her, and came filling her with his seed. After a moment of catching his breath he pulled out. Wrapping an arm around her waist he hugged her close and rested his head on her shoulder, taking in her sweet smell. A mixture of spring water, and flowers.

"Night Merlin." He mumbled.

"I just woke you up." A slight laugh escaped her.

"I like this type of wake up call, but I'm tired." He kissed her bare shoulder.

"Night Arthur."

Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling errors found in this chapter. I proof but things slip by a lot. The next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Road trip

I DO NOT OWN MERLIN. BBC DOES.

* * *

Things around the castle where quiet, too quiet. Over a month had past since the battle, and the city had pretty much gone back to it's normal quiet self. Merlin and Arthur still hadn't talked about what had happened, they both knew how the other felt. But they also understood that Arthur was the future king, he couldn't be with her. So they tried to pretend like it hadn't happened. But both of them so desperately wanted to be together, hold each other again. But it wasn't that easy, if word got around that Arthur slept with his servant his reputation would be forever mocked.

On this particularly sunny day, Merlin had been avoiding work like normal. Procrastinating from anything that required too much effort. She was good at making herself look busy. For the last hour she had been sitting on the stairs polishing the same pitcher, her mind not really in her head. She felt nauseous, and she didn't know why. But it was creeping up her throat and she tried her best to push it back.

"Hey Merlin!" Gwaine, jogged down the steps and sat beside her. "Have you finished polishing that pot for the ninth time?" He nudged her playfully.

" I don't know, I think it needs a tenth to be good enough for the prince." She joked, swallowing the puking feeling.

"Well once you're done, get your bag packed. Prince Arthur sent me to make sure you know what going on." He ran a hand through his dark hair.

"And what is going on?" She questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Oh right, I'm surprised he hasn't told you. There's been reports of bandits in some of small towns in Camelot Hamill the place is called. We're to check it out. So right, you in?"

"Nahh I don't really fancy it." She spoke in a serious tone. After a moment she smiled. "Tell Arthur I'm going to be a little bit late." Gwaine smiled at her words.

"Alright, It's not like he'll leave without you no matter how much he threatens." He winked at her, and ran off. It seemed to be becoming a habit of his. Sighing she stood up, the pitcher still in her hand. Quickly she made her way towards the Physicians quarters and stepped inside. Gaius gave her a look, of curiosity.

"What's that Merlin?" He questioned, unsure to why she had a pitcher.

"It's a pitcher Gaius. Not as sharp as you used to be." She teased lightly. "I have to head out with Arthur for a few days, visiting some of the towns." She clarified as she grabbed one of her satchels, and started to fill it with random things she will need. A change of clothes, a water jug, a some food. Not a whole lot, carrying it would get annoying.

"Alright, but first tell me does this taste like peaches?" He walked forwards with a bowl and offered it out to her. She took one whiff of it and felt nauseated. It wasn't peach's it smelt more like fish. Moving towards one of the empty pots she vomited up the little food she had had for breakfast into it.

"What the hell was that?" She gasped , spitting the awful taste from her mouth.

"Hmm? I assume not then. Fish guts." He set the bowl down and wrote something on a piece of parchment.

"Why would fish guts smell like peaches?" She groaned, chugging down some water and spitting it out to clean her mouth.

"It won't . But here Merlin I know you've been feeling under the weather. This should help, take a sip when you feel sick." Gaius handed over a bottle of foul smelling liquid, and she was left to wonder if it had fish guts in it.

"Thanks. Well see you in a few days then." She gave him a quick hug, and ran from the building. She quickly ran towards the front steps of the place. Most of Arthur's knights were already ready, and they rolled their eyes at her as she scuffled to get on top of her horse.

"You're late Merlin." Arthur scolded.

"Sorry I was polishing this." She tossed him the pitcher.

"This is a pitcher."

"Congratulations, you can identify simple household objects." She teased lightly. " Maybe there is hope for Camelot." Behind her the knights laughed.

"Merlin." He gave her a look, but she could see the amusement in his eyes. " Shut up."

He smiled at her, he missed their banter of the last month. But he also missed being able to hold her like he had for that one night. But he was the Prince, and she was a servant. No matter what he felt towards her it wasn't proper. Even if his heart fluttered when ever she walked into his room. And how he found everything about her memorizing. None of it could happen, they already had crossed the boundaries.

She always had hated riding horses, it was uncomfortable and her butt went numb. It was a three day ride out to the town, and she felt sick the whole time. But she didn't want to worry anyone so she stayed quiet, not wanting to draw attention to her self.

"You're awfully quiet today Merlin." Arthur pointed out. " Can't think of anything witty to say?"

"My butt is numb you clotpole." Behind them the knights chuckled, and she smiled slightly to herself, falling back into silence.

"Right, well then. It's getting dark. We'll set up camp for the night. Because Merlin is being such a girl, and needs to de numb her butt." The butt he liked very much.

Arthur rode a bit farther off the path and stopped, hopping off his horse. Within an hour the tents were set up, and a fire was going. Everyone was drinking and laughing around the fire. Except Merlin, she was freezing cold so she sat as close as she could to the warm blase huddling herself tightly.

"Merlin." Arthur walked up behind her. " I need help with my armour."

"Right." Her teeth were chattering and she stood up, following him into his tent. It was grander than the rest. " Just stand still and don't move to make it easier."

"Are you trying to give me orders?"

"Shh." She muttered, her shaking fingers working with the cold metal. pulling off his gloves and chain mail she sighed.

"Are you alright? You're shaking." Arthur grabbed one of her hands.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"You're freezing. Why didn't you say something?" Before she could respond, Arthur had taken his cloak off and wrapped it around her fastening it." You should rest." He led her over to his cot, and she gave him a look as he made her sit.

"Arthur this is your bed."

"It's warmer than yours." He mumbled a slight blush on his cheeks. " Just lay down."

Hesitantly she did as he asked and let him place warm blankets over her small body. Normally the roles were reversed , but something about Arthur acting so caring towards her made her smile.

"How do you feel now?" He questioned looking down at her.

"I'm actually still freezing." She mumbled. huddling tighter into the blankets.

Arthur nodded and moved peeking his head out of his tent at the sleeping knights. Taking a seat on the edge of the cot he ran his fingers through her hair, and after a moment she lifted the blankets wanting him to come in and share. He complied, sliding under his arms under to encircle her waist, holding her shaking frame tightly against him.

"How about now?"

"Better."

- - -  
Morning came and passed and they were on the road again. Gwaine was whistling to himself, while all the other knights constantly yelled at him to stop, which he didn't. He was happy annoying people. But the sickness seemed worse today, before she could fully stop. Merlin hopped off her horse and doubled over on the ground. Vomit came out of her throat and she coughed. The acidy taste filling her mouth.

"Merlin! Are you alright." Arthur doubled back to her. "You're sick."

"I'm fine." She mumbled quickly washing the taste from her mouth. " It's just a little illness. Probably from the food last night."

"You should head back, you can't ride while you're sick."

"No, I'm fine. I'll walk then." She responded easily.

"I won't let you walk if you're sick either." He groaned at her stubborness.

"I know." Gwaine cut in a smile on his lips. "Merlin can ride with you on your horse sire." He winked at the pair, and she noticed Arthur flush.

"Right well, yes. Come on Merlin." He reached his hand down, and she took it letting him pull her up so she sat in front of him. His hands were around her on the reins, and felt so much better in his arms. The rest of the journey was spent like that, the two passed bickering throughout the day. That seemed to amuse the knights, but soon she found herself growing tired. Her vision swayed with mountains and trees, and she leaned back against his chest her eyes slowly closing. The knights silenced at the sight of the tired girl curling up against the Prince. One of his arms wrapped around her to keep in her place, and keep her from falling off while she slept. An hour passed maybe two, but the next time she opened her eyes it was dark out again. Nobody noticed her as she woke.

"I'd say he's in Love." Gwaine spoke with a laugh.

"I am not." Arthur whispered through his teeth, his cheeks flushing a bright pink.

"Come on, you two argue like an old married couple, but protect each other with everything you have." He retorted continuing to laugh. " Deny it all you want, you're In love with her."  
" Will you just shut up for once Gwaine."

"Yeah Gwaine." Leon, jumped in a smirk on his lips. " We can have his Royal Highness wake his Princess."

The blush on Arthurs cheeks had risen to a bright crimson and he was thankful for the dark of night. Merlin had her own blush, but it was covered by Arthur's chest.

"It's still half a days ride to Hamill, we camp tonight again." He announced trying to change the subject. The men chuckled some more remarks, which he ignored. Merlins head still rest against his chest, and she could hear his heart beating through his chainmail.

Thirty minutes passed and Merlin felt the horse beneath her stop. There were some muttering, and then a soft voice in her ear.

" Wake up Merlin. I know you're lazy, but this is ridiculous." Arthur muttered. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"What do you need your diaper changed?" She mumbled. " Because it's not my turn."

"Funny, don't fall." He slid off the horse behind her, and glanced up at her tired swaying figure. Reaching to her, her grabbed her waist and slowly pulled her to the ground. " I don't think I've ever seen you so tired after doing nothing all day."

"Mmm I'm just hungry."

"You ate this morning? Did you not?" He questioned, letting his hands fall from her waist.

"No, I was feeling ill." Taking a few steps she backed away heading towards the small clearing they had chosen to sleep in. " I'll make due till morning though, I should set up your tent." Turning quickly she felt his hand on her arm.

" Merlin, stop." Arthur, started to lead her towards an old log. " You're sick, and you're hungry. I may be a bit needy sometimes, but I'm not a terrible person."

" A bit needy?" She let out a laugh.

"Shut up." Reaching into his pack he pulled out a small loaf of bread and offered it to her. " Eat, I'll get someone else to help pitch my tent tonight."

"Arthur-"

"Merlin, that's an order."

" Yes sire." With that she slowly started to nibble at the bread, her eyes watching him as he struggled to set up his tent, a small laugh escaping her lips. " Sure you don't need my help?"

"Merlin?"

"Shutting up."

- -  
When dawn came, they hit the road again. Hamill was only half a days ride, and the reached it by noon. The village had been ransacked, and some of the villagers were being held in cages. At the sight of the knights their eyes seemed to light up with knew that their saviours had come.

"Leon, Percival. Free the people of their cages. Everyone else on me." Dismounting their horses, they filed into the village. Silently Arthur took down the first of the bandits, but it seemed he had a friend. The bandit shouted and soon the streets where clattered with half drunk men baring swords. They attacked in complete chaos, coming from all angles. The only weapon Merlin had on her was a dagger at her side. She attacked the odd man as they came her way, but her gaze was mostly on Arthur. He fought with great skill, taking on three four components. As a fifth came towards him Merlin glanced at nearby bucket. Raising her hand and throwing it at him her eyes glowing for a half a second.

"Isn't she a pretty one." A gruff voice called from behind her.

Turning on the spot with her dagger raised she swung, but another grabbed her wrists. Both men were slightly overweight with dirty faces and clothes to match. Her dagger was tossed across the ground, under a nearby pile of hay.

"Oh yes, we could have our fun with you." He ran a rough finger of her cheek.

Her lips were about to mutter an incantation when a familiar battle cry pierced through the air, and a blonde head rushed towards them. Arthur had his sword drawn, anger in his eyes as he cut the men down. Without another word he grabbed Merlin, and tugged her into a nearby house.

"Stay here." He turned on the spot and headed out. Once he was out of view she stood up and walked through the back door. The knights were winning, but they were still outnumbered.

She ran into the field, ducking under the strike of a sword. Casting a spell knocking the man onto the ground. She continued to one of the cages fingers fiddling with the lock. When no one was looking she opened it with magic , letting the people inside free.  
"Run to the woods until it is safe!" She ordered, motioning them towards the trees. Once the last of them were hiding she ran back into the streets. The bandits were pretty much finished off, and the Knights were starting to rest. Arthur caught her gaze and groaned.

"Merlin what did I say about staying put?"

"Arthur, since when have I ever listened?" She grinned up at him.

"Fair point." He sighed.

Out of the woods the townspeople slowly made their way back into the town. They would stop to thank the Knights. Some of the towns woman even hugged Merlin. They all insisted they stayed for the night and had dinner. They agreed. But Merlin was hesitant, not because she didn't trust the towns folk. But because her stomach seemed to be disagreeing with her. So she waited outside tending to the horses while the nights ate. It wasn't long till she noticed someone helping her.

"I didn't know you knew how to groom a horse." Merlin teased Arthur. He shook his head.

"I'm a Prince, I grew up with horses."

"Still you're a prat." Glancing over at him she smiled.

Arthur shook his head a small laugh escaping. Taking a few steps towards her he placed a hand on her waist hesitantly. Relieved when she didn't pull away. His fingers trailed over her jaw, sending shivers down Merlins spine.

" Arthur." She mumbled. " Should you be this close to me? In public?"

Instead of responding, he leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. Her heart could have beat right out of her chest.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Mmm you could say that." She whispered, a small smile on her lips. " I'm a servant Arthur."

"I know, look I want us to be together. But...my father. Once I am king Merlin, I promise you that we won't have to hide."

She nodded, at him. It would be hard, A prince was supposed to marry a beautiful princess. Not a servant girl, let alone a sorcerous. If he ever found out about her magic she'd be thrown from the kingdom no doubt. Could he ever forgive her for hiding something like that from him?

"That's all I need to know." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in another sweet kiss. All he wanted was the moment to last forever. Because with Merlin in his arms everything was perfect.****

This was mostly just fluff and rambles, I don't want to rush straight into the main plot. But it's coming soon! Next chapter things really get rolling.


	4. Leaving

Fingernails scraping along the ground, tearing up the grass as a piercing scream filled the air. Merlin was dazed and disoriented, everything was dark, but she could catch glimpses of things. People, faces, and places. But only for the briefest moment. The darkness seemed to be closing in around her, suffocating her. Another scream rang through the air, and chills went down her spine. But there was a light making it's way towards her, before fading away.

"Merlin." A voice called out. " Merlin!" It was Arthur's voice, so panicked and scared.

"Arthur?!" Shouting back to him she whipped around trying to find him. " Where are you?!"

" Merlin?!" He sounded closer now, close enough that if she put her arm out she could touch him. But still she couldn't see him.

Something cold was creeping up her legs, freezing her in place. It made her feel so cold and empty, like death. She had felt this way before, but only after being touched by the Dorocha. The cold chill, started to to feel like hands, grabbing and pulling at her. Trying to tear her in two. She clawed at them, at her skin trying to pull them off. But every time she did it just got worse. Terror shaken through her body, and another scream pierced her. Only this time, she realized it was her scream.

Something soft brushed against her cheek, and she noticed a beautiful face. A light in the darkness. Blue eyes stared into hers, and tossed blonde hair framed sharp cheekbones. Arthur, he had found her.

"Merlin?" He questioned. His voice seemed distorted. " Are you okay?" It slowed down dragging into a sound that wasn't human. She watched as his face twisted and contorted into some foul beast, worms falling out the eye sockets that once held such beautiful blue eyes. His skin turned into rotting leather, and cold boney hands brushed through her hair. He held the now skeletal fingers out and there was a small seed, pressing that hand against her stomach she gasped as it felt like it soaked through her.

- -

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice boomed outside of the Physicians quarters. " Merlin I know you're in there!" Not bothering to knock Arthur stormed angrily inside.

Gaius was used to this behaviour and simply greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Good morning Sire."

"Gaius where's Merlin? She was supposed to be helping with practices today." He let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm afraid she's still asleep Sire. I asked too much of her last night with a patient and she didn't rest till late." He apologized bowing his head.

"Sleeping? How incompetent is she?" He was about to continue when a scream ripped through the air. "What was that?" He drew his sword aiming it in the direction it had come from. Merlins room.

"That sounded like Merlin!" Gaius started to rush to her door, but Arthur beat him too it.

Another scream rang out and Arthur threw open the door to her room, surprised not to find an intruder. Merlin was tossing and turning, her thin worn blankets tossed across the room, and tangled her small ran down her cheeks and she looked so in pain, small whimpers escaping her mouth. Her nails were clawing at her skin, leaving blood stains on the sheets and her night gown. Her back arched up and another scream escaped from her red lips.

Arthur tossed his sword down and ran to her, pulling her body against his chest, capturing her wrists in one of his large hands preventing her from hurting herself further. He struggled as she squirmed in his grip.

"Merlin, wake up!" He shook her slightly, but it didn't seem to help. " Gaius, can you do something?"

" Oh yes hold on." He rushed from the room.

Arthur remained there struggling with Merlin, trying to calm and sooth her. She kept muttering 'no' and 'stop'.

"Arthur." She whispered faintly, fear in her voice.

He was in her dream, the dream she was so scared of. Hugging her as close as he could he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Gaius rushed back in an tilted her head up pouring in a brown thick liquid. Once she swallowed it, Merlin gasped her eyes flying open. She was confused and dazed. At the sight of Arthurs perfect, and alive face she hugged him tightly. Her body stung from the fresh cuts but she didn't care. Whimpers escaped her lips, and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Shh Merlin, it's okay. It was just a dream." He whispered not even daring to let her go. Gaius gave him a knowing look, and stepped out of the room. " Nothings going to hurt you."

"S-so real." She choked the words out, trying to regain her composure.

"It wasn't real, you're safe." He kissed her forehead again. " Come on, Gaius should check your cuts."

"Cuts?" Looking at her arms she frowned, her skin was torn in places, and bloody." Yeah." She let him help her to her feet, and stumbled her way out into the den. Gaius was waiting for her, and let her sit on the bench as he washed the cuts and applied a cooling agent.

"This must have been one bad dream." He muttered while he started to bandage her arm. He studied her, a concerned look on his face.

"It was, but I'm fine now."She gave him a reassuring smile. " It was just a really vivid dream."

"Alright, but these cuts will take a few days to heal. Try not to get them infected." Gaius gathered the left over bandages, and headed across the room.

"Maybe you should take the day off." Arthur insisted.

Shock passed through her, for years she had been asking for a day off. But now he was just offering her one?

"A day off? Arthur you can't handle a day without me." She raised her eyebrows. A scent filled her nose and she wanted to gag, Gaius was brewing something across the room.

"Well you're hurt, and you're still in shock. It might be for the best." He nodded, and gave her a small smile. " Plus, I can go a day without an annoying, obnoxious servant."

"No you couldn't, you'd miss me." She teased.

"Miss you? No." He laughed. " Just stay in bed today? Tomorrow you can polish my armour, do my laundry and muck out the stables."

"Oh I look forward to it." She muttered dryly.

A groan escaped Merlin's lips as she tried to squeeze her way into her dress. She didn't get it, she fit into it only a month ago, and now it was so tight on her. It was the one Arthur brought her to make up for the one he destroyed. It was nicer than anything she owned.

"Gaius, I am I fat?" She called walking out in the obviously too tight dress. The look he gave her was something of concern, but at the same time like something had clicked together in his head.

"Merlin can we talk?" He questioned walking over to a bench.

"Talk about me getting fat?"

"No, no. Not about that, well it ties in. I think you might have a condition." He patted the space beside him. Hesitantly Merlin made her way over to him.

"Condition?"

"Yes, I need to check things first hold on." He opened one of the books on the table, and flipped to a page, angling it right so she couldn't see.

"What are you checking Gaius?" Trying to peek over at the book he just gave her an annoyed glance.

"You've been puking in the mornings right?"

"Yes?"

"You're hungrier than normal as well right?" His eyes grazed over the page then at Merlin.

"Yes."

"Your dreams are more vivid I know that one. No Merlin have you been engaging in...sexual activities with anyone?"

"What?!" She flushed bright pink at the question. " What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'll take that as a yes. When was your last menstruation Merlin?"

"Gaius, what are you trying to get at? Two months maybe, I'm late but it's nothing to be worried about."

"Merlin, I think you're pregnant."  
At those words Merlin broke into a coughing fit, having trouble getting oxygen to her lungs through her shock.

"Pregnant?" She had thought of that, but she pushed it down not wanting it to be true.

"I'm afraid so Merlin. I've been sensing that there was another heart beat in you. But I assumed it was your magic. But now It all makes sense." He sighed. "Who is the father?"

"I-I, no one. Gaius are you sure. You have to be sure." She was panicking now. Her whole world felt like it was crushing her. She couldn't be pregnant, what would people think if they found out she as having a baby? An unmarried woman? She'd be called a whore, and the fact that it was Arthurs would make things worse for him.

"I'm certain of it Merlin." He gave her a worrying look.

" I-I have to go. I can't stay here if I-I'm." Shaking her head she stood up running to her room.

"Merlin!" Gaius called after her. He walked towards her room, to find her shoving her belongings into bags. " You shouldn't leave."

"I can't stay will people think?" There were tears on her cheeks. She had to leave here, to save Arthurs reputation.

"The father." Gaius whispered. " It's Arthur isn't it?"

Merlin just looked at him, her lower lip quivering, nodding slightly.

"Please don't tell him! You can't tell him. I have to leave so people don't know." She started on a new bag.

"He loves you Merlin, he'll understand."

" Just like he'd understanding me having magic? No, he's a prince. If I told him, he might feel entitled to look after it. He needs to marry a Princess, and unite kingdoms. He won't have to worry about me. Whatever I had with him Can't last. Please Gaius you can't tell Arthur. Do me this favour."

"Merlin, I don't think you're making the right choice. But I respect it enough and I understand. I will not tell the Prince."

"Thank you Gaius." She whispered as she shoved the last of her things into her bag.

"Where do you plan on going?"  
"Home, to Ealdor. Mum will understand." Her voice was growing small. " I need to write a letter, to Arthur, will you deliver it?"

"Of course."

- - -

A confused look crossed Arthurs face as Gaius handed him a note. Merlin should have been here already.

"Merlin asked me to deliver this Sire." He bowed his head and left the room, before he opened the parchment.

Arthur glanced down at the paper, and slowly unfolded it.

_Arthur._

_I'm sorry this is so short notice, I really wish I had more time. But I had to leave, I wish I could tell you why but I can't I hope you understand. I would have stayed, but it's better this way. You're a Prince, the future king. I know you'll be an amazing king, and I'm sorry I won't be there to save your arse. So just be careful okay? I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I know you might not forgive me for leaving like this. But we'll see eachother again, I promise. But in the meantime, I want you to be happy. Marry a princess, become the king you're destined to be. I'm proud of you Arthur, and being your Servant wasn't a total bore._

_Merlin._

Arthur looked up from the note, and didn't know what to feel. He felt so empty now. Just yesterday he had been holding her close to him, and now she was gone? It didn't make sense? What went wrong? They had been doing everything right, it all felt so good. But something must have went wrong. It was his fault, he knew it. He probably scared her off. And she expected him to be happy? He loved her, and he never got to tell her that.

For the first time in a long time. Arthur felt totally, and completely empty.

* * *

**I feel like there is probably a bunch of mistakes in this chapter and for that I apologize before hand.**


End file.
